


This Court is Full of Jesters

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Series: Trouble in the Kingdom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic event, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Kissing, Medicine, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Movie Night, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Periods, Personality Swap, Picnics, Polyamory, Polyandry, Potions, Public Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Travel, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: This was it. You had managed to come to terms with your feelings and finally had your perfect relationship with your beloved lords of hell. Now all you had to do was get through each day, dealing with all the shenanigans, awkward situations, and blatant flirting that came with being in a relationship with seven demon brothers.*Chapter 1 is an overview of what this thing is and a spot for requests*Skip to chapter 2 for the first oneshot
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Trouble in the Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031655
Comments: 184
Kudos: 457





	1. Requests (if you have them)

I. Want. More. Poly.

That's it. That's all this is. I just want to write cute/hot poly action while I wait for the ball to drop in the main fic. Please note this is not replacing the main fic, it is just something for me to play with when I want to write something in the same continuity. It's just that these works do not fit into the main story (and are post-poly).

A bunch of oneshots/drabbles in the same continuity as my fic She Would be Queen. Since these are oneshots, do not expect a narrative like in the original fic.

If anyone has a request, please leave it in the comments in this first chapter. I will do fluff, smut, or (mild) angst.

I will **not** write smut involving urine, vomit, scat, animals (although nekomimi- animal ears and tails on a normal human body- is fine), or children (anyone under 18; either mentally or physically or chronologically).

I do not care if your request follows the original Obey Me canon (since She Would be Queen didn't follow it, lol). I also do not mind if your request is one of those "how would every brother react if ______" kinds of questions. Just know that may not be a fic, but a drabble instead.

Note: Since She Would be Queen has a continuity, all requests get filtered through the lens of that continuity. I don't know if that makes sense, but those are my rules if you want to request something. 


	2. Anime Night (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to enjoy a good ol' traditional anime night, but sometimes your boyfriends can be distracting idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers: Mammon, Levi, Beel, Belphie  
> CW: Kissing, handholding, fluff, Mammon being slightly possessive (but not overly so)

Anime night was one of your favorite traditions. It started as an excuse for Levi to show you all of his favorite anime for the Devildom, but you also got to show off some of your own choices from the human realm. It was like your own little otaku binge night masquerading as some kind of cultural exchange. Along the way, however, you had managed to pick up a few other members for your little anime club. Mammon joined after he was introduced to TSL in your very first weeks in the Devildom; Beel joined because he liked spending time with his family and there was always an excess of snacks; Belphie was there to be with you and Beel; Satan would sometimes join if the anime for the night was based on a novel he liked (note: novel, not comic or manga); Lucifer refused to join, usually siting that he still had work to do; and Asmo was banned after a certain incident that you promised to never mention again.

Tonight, it was the usual five members gathered in the large common room (which was the new space after Levi's room proved not to be the best place to hold an entire family of screaming anime fans). Although, it felt more like four since Belphegor had already fallen asleep and was leaning against his twin, pillow cradled against his chest. You had taken your usual spot in the arrangement, sitting in the middle and zealously guarding your small bowl of popcorn from Beel. Speaking of, that particular brother was sitting on the ground, leaning back against you legs and currently ravishing his ninth serving of popcorn. Levi was to your right, eating a box of pocky as he tried get into the right mindset for an anime. Mammon on your left, ignoring his own snacks at the moment, completely engrossed in the scene on screen.

"EHHH! No way!" Mammon was apparently the only one that hadn't figured out the twist yet, so he had to voice his surprise. Even so, you wished he wouldn't voice it so loudly. You could feel your left ear ringing.

"They all but said it two episodes ago." You snickered at his innocent reaction. It was like he enjoyed letting the anime explain everything for him and unraveling it at the exact pace the show wanted.

"Really? When did you figure it out then?" He challenged your deduction skills.

"About six episodes back." You stick your tongue out at him. He should have known better than to question how quickly you caught onto the little hints the anime had been dropping.

"I noticed it two episodes ago." Beel added in between fists full of popcorn.

"The first time I saw this, I figured it out at around episode three." Levi chimed in.

You had to question that statement though,"Didn't you read the manga this is based on?"

His purple hair covered his eyes almost completely as he looked toward the ground in shame, "They changed that part when they adapted it, so it still counts."

"No way! Ya don't get to brag about that one." Mammon put a pout on his face and turned back to the show without another word.

You smiled softly at him, your face illuminated only by the glow of the projection in front of you all. The colors of the screen danced across your skin as you leaned over and gently placed a kiss against his cheek, "Don't pout. It was cute when you figured it out." His enthusiasm was endearing and certainly one of your favorite traits of his.

Mammon froze when he felt your lips against his face, only turning to look at you when he fully processed what you had just done. As he looked at your dimly lit face, he leaned in and returned the kiss, this time against your lips. With some force, he places his hands on your hips and pulls you closer until your shoulder touches his side.

"Mammon!" You whine against him, knowing the pure hell he has just unleashed. You try to wiggle back to your original spot, but his arm is still wrapped around your waist and he refuses to release you.

He leans his head against your shoulder, burying his face into you, "Mine." Of course this is the time he would pick to get greedy and try to monopolize you. You sigh, just waiting for the inevitable. 

"Hey!" And there it was. Levi was no longer paying attention to the screen, instead focusing on you and your current placement in the group, "You don't get to hog them!"

"We're supposed to share, Mammon..." Beel added in, since the second born pulling you from your spot caused your legs to shift away from him. He already missed you, even though you were in the same room.

The avatar of greed's grip on you tightened, "Get yer own human."

You roll your eyes, "Can someone pause the show if you're going to fight? I actually _want_ to watch this." You say, but you are pretty sure Levi isn't concerned about that at the moment.

"M A M M O N!" Levi is nowhere near as intimidating as Lucifer when he says his older brother's name, but you still feel the chill running down your spine.

You have to stop him before something terrible actually happens, "Alright. Human in the way. Please don't summon Lotan." You have no interest in dealing with that issue again. One time was enough to last your entire life, "Levi, move over here. Beel you skosh over too." Both of them do so, Beel making sure to wake up Belphie so he knows they are moving closer to you. The younger of the two looks mildly disgruntled that he was woken up, but gets over it quickly since he would prefer to be with you than not.

Mammon made a very obvious noise of displeasure when the others join you both, to which you place a hand against his face and give him another kiss on the lips, "You did this to yourself."

"Do we all get one of those too?" It was the first thing Belphie had said all night since the marathon had started.

You feel a small blush cross your face. You really should have seen that coming, "Right now?"

The look the other brothers that hadn't gotten a sign of affection yet clearly said _yes, right now_.

You sigh, "Fine." You give Mammon a side eye that tells him that he has to let go now and you won't accept any backtalk.

He grumbles something in a language you don't recognize as he lets go of you, getting a response from Belphie in the same tongue. They always did that when they didn't want you to understand what they were saying and it made you feel a little left out.

But that was an issue for a different day. For now, you had to play fair and show how much you loved each of your boyfriends. You started with Levi since he was next to you on the couch, feeling how nervous and uncertain his kisses were, even after all this time. It was adorable in its own way. Next was Beel, who was always willing to show off that his status as the personification of gluttony didn't just apply to food. His kisses were full of a kind of hunger that made you feel weak every time, forcing you to pull away before he decided to eat you alive (metaphorically of course). Last was Belphie, who was surprisingly gentle with his affection. His kisses were not delicate, but they matched his lazy nature in a way you couldn't explain. They made you want to give into him and let him take control of everything, but now was not the time for that.

You pulled away from him, giving his a warning glare because you knew exactly what he was trying to do. He shrugged and went back to his sleeping spot against Beel, except he wasn't falling back asleep. You followed suit and leaned back into your new spot on the couch, feeling Mammon's arm curl back around your waist and Levi's hand reach over to hold your own. Beel had found his comfortable spot against your legs again, but this time he sat in just a way so that Belphie could also have some contact with you. You loved these idiots of yours, but you wished they could learn to share your time.

You looked over at Levi, "Can we rewind? I missed how the last episode ended." Since they insisted on distracting you.

"Oh yeah," He used his free hand to grab the remote and skip back to where they revealed the big twist.

Belphie stared at the screen, seeming to remain neutral when the twist was revealed for the second time, "Oh. I was wondering when they would finally reveal that." He had figured it out after seeing the coverart on the DVD box.


	3. Out in the Countryside (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just wanted to have a nice day out with all of your boyfriends. You had the brilliant idea to go out for a picnic and enjoy some time away from the usual busy life you all lived. The brothers decided to indulge your wish, so into the equivalent of the Devildom countryside you go,
> 
> Request from Starwolflove.  
> "I’m wondering how a picnic would go for the group?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers: All  
> CW: Picnic, fluff, hand holding, implied drinking, Beel carries you, kissing these idiots being dumb but lovable

There was a lot of walking involved with picnics. You had never realized before how much walking really went into getting away from civilization. Not even a city, just some form of civilization. Then again, you had never seen the countryside in the Devildom before, so it wasn't fair to expect yourself to know that information beforehand. Well, maybe you should have, considering the human realm wasn't that different.

You had been left in charge of carrying the blanket, even after insisting you could carry something else. The brothers refused to let you, siting that the baskets (yes, multiple) were heavy because they had to bring enough for eight people (one of which was Beel and his bottomless stomach) and one was full of dishes. They were objectively stronger than you, so there was no reason to have you exercise your limited human strength. The only brother not in charge of carrying a basket was Belphegor, who they worried would fall asleep on the spot if he had to use too much energy. Even Beel was allowed a basket of food in addition to the one for dishes (granted, it was one that had specifically been made so that he could eat it while walking because you all knew that was going to happen, but still).

The choice not to burden Belphie quickly proved to be a smart one, because he was soon yawning as he walked and you worried he would start literally sleeping walking.

You held the blanket against you in much the same way he did his pillow and went up to him, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Jus' tired..." His words slurred together, showing just how true that statement was.

"Yeah, this walk is pretty exhausting." At least one person agreed with you. Everyone else seemed to be doing just fine. It almost made you angry because that meant they had been right about you carrying extra weight and how it would have been taxing on you. Stupid correct logic, "Hey? After we all eat, would you like to take a nap."

The look he gave you told you that was a definite yes, but he clearly missed you intentions.

"I meant, would you like to take a nap with me? Maybe I can let you use my lap as a pillow?" You knew how much he enjoyed doing that, and you did too.

His eyes turned to you and a little "Mhm" left him. He could never turn down a chance to take a nap with you.

Still, he looked tired enough that you worried about him, so you reached out your hand to hold his and make sure that he wouldn't wander away if he _did_ start sleep walking. He gladly entwined his fingers with your own as you both walked along.

You both stayed like that until Lucifer spoke up, "This is our destination."

Your attention shifted, looking out ahead of you rather than on making sure Belphie was still awake. All you could do was stare in awe. It is so powerful that you find yourself letting go of the youngest brother hand and stepping forward to get a better look at what lies before you.

The Devildom countryside was nothing like what you expected. You weren't sure what it was you expected, but it wasn't flowers. Actual flowers! Not that you recognized whatever type of flora they were, but here they were. The scene of the meadow against the pale red sky was hauntingly beautiful and all you could think of was enacting the scene straight out of a movie where you frolicked in the field. You looked at the brothers with wide eyes, begging to be allowed to go enact your plan.

Lucifer nodded, "They're safe for humans." He held out his hand to take the blanket from you, which you gladly let him.

With a twinkle in your eyes, you ran away from them and toward the field of flowers, immediately feeling how the petals softly brushed against your exposed legs. Upon closer inspection, something about them reminded you of multicolored spider flowers dripping with morning dew and dandelions with exaggeratedly large puffs. As you danced through the meadow, the dandelion puffs broke free from their stems and floated off into the sky. You stared in wonder as they flew in the wind and were carried off somewhere far away. It was moments like these where it was the most clear that that the human realm and the Devildom had many similarities you never had time to think about.

The brothers watched you from the place you had split off from them, seeing how you enjoyed your first exposure to wild Devildom flowers. Your blue sundress fluttered in the same wind that carried away the puffs, making you stand out against the brilliant sky behind you. Each of them found it hard to look away and help set up the picnic like they had planned. The contrast in color made you look like a painting.

Satan paused from helping lay down the blanket to watch the wonder unfold on your face. He looked over to his next youngest brother, "Asmo, you helped her pick the outfit for today, didn't you?"

"Only the parts you can see." But those parts were still divine, "She insisted the rest of it be a surprise."

"You did well." He added before going back to helping spread the blanket.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. It was a simple outfit, but it gave them all terrible ideas about what to do with you. How else was a demon supposed to react to seeing such an innocent looking human other than wanting to corrupt them?

"Can someone set out the food?" Beel wanted to do it himself, but he knew he was likely to eat it before anyone else could enjoy it.

Belphegor looked at him in sympathy, feeling how hungry his twin was in his own stomach, "We need to finish setting up first." He wanted to sleep though. The walk over had been exhausting and it was hitting him the hardest, "You should go check on her." He suggested, since keeping Beel away from the food was the smartest option.

"Huh? Why does he get to be the one to check on her?" Mammon burst into the conversation, "I mean- Ya should leave that kinda stuff to yer big brother. No reason ya gotta go out of yer way."

"Lmao. You're dating her and you still act like a tsun." The third-born couldn't help but laugh at how much of a trope his brother was.

He placed his hands on his hips, "Shad'up. No one understands that otaku talk of yers anyway."

"Then why are you so offended?" Levi mocked, not missing the fact that his brother clearly understood the jab well enough to know it was insulting.

"Enough." Lucifer ended the conversation before their bickering could draw your attention, "Unless one of you wants to play guard between Beel and the food, I think letting him go is the best option."

They looked at each other, knowing neither of them wanted that particular responsibility. Levi turned back to his job dejectedly while Mammon grumbled a "whatever" under his breath.

Belphie gave Beel a sly smile, knowing exactly what he had done. The redhead gave him a grateful nod before looking out to where you were now sitting among the flowers and walking toward you. He found you stroking the petals of the flowers, trying to understand how they felt soft to the touch even though they grew in a harsh environment. He sat beside you, drawing your attention to him instead.

"Oh, Beel." You pulled away from the petals and leaned against his towering frame, "Am I taking too long?"

"No." His gaze drifted down to you, seeing how peaceful your face was looking out across the field, "They're almost done getting everything ready."

You balk at his words, "Done? I didn't even help."

"Well, you looked like you were having fun. None of us wanted to bother you."

"But I should still help." You felt bad that you had left them to do all the work when you were the one that suggested a picnic in the first place.

"No one minds." They loved watching you enjoy yourself so freely. It had quickly become something akin to a hobby to them.

"I mind." It made you feel lazy to not help them set everything up. This was a relationship, so you should contribute to it as much as they did.

He didn't really know how to comment on that without undermining your feelings. It was clear you were upset about being allowed to walk away without contributing anything. You probably shouldn't have assumed they would wait for you to come back to set up, this was their date too, after all.

He couldn't think of anything to say to you, especially with your face as sour as it was. Instead of trying to use words, he reached out for a flower and plucked it from the ground. With a smile in his eyes, he placed it behind your ear.

"Watching you is nice." He gently stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers as he lowered his hand again, "Seeing you happy is the best part of a date."

The heat that rose in your body and up your face felt like it would cook you alive. You buried yourself into his shirt to hide the giddy, embarrassed smile that you were now wearing, "You can't just say stuff like that."

"Why not? Did I say something wrong?" The worry in his voice was saddening.

"Never." You shake your head and sit up ever so slightly so you can place a peck against his cheek, "Do you think they're done?"

His hand moved to his stomach, realizing for the first time since he joined you just how hungry he really was, "I hope so."

"Well then," you raise to standing and brush the dirt and pollen from your dress, "Shall we go back now?"

Nodding once again, he shifts in his spot so he can stand up. However, as he gets to his knees, he stops and looks up at you. His arms open wide And you know exactly what he's thinking about. With a shy smirk, you fall into his arms, sitting awkwardly on his bicep and trying to balance yourself.

Beel places his other hand against your knees to keep you steady as he stands up and lifts you straight into the sky. You giggle widely as you raise higher and higher, seeing how more of the area unfolds before you with height. Now you can see the how the sea of colors you were just sitting in weaves together and how far it seems to stretch out.

Your eyes widen in awe, "It's amazing..." You can't really explain how beautiful the meadow is. It's not like the ones in the human realm that look delicate and fair. No. This one looks dangerous, those dew striken petals reaching out to link each flower to its neighbor.

"You like it?"

"I love it." You couldn't imagine seeing this in the human realm. The flowers were just too unique.

"Whaddya think yer doing over there?" 

You both turn to look toward Mammon, who is yelling at you from where the picnic has been fully set up. Clearly he isn't a fan of being left out from a single intimate moment.

"I think that's our cue." You tell him, looking down but holding on tightly.

"Uhn." He turns on his heels, carefully keeping you perched on his arm and listening to you laugh at the unusual way to travel.

As you near everyone else, you both get a few looks of confusion, some of jealousy, and one from Belphie that let's you know that whatever just happened was all according to his plans. Of course it was. The youngest brother couldn't go a day without planning something. At least it wasn't nefarious this time.

"I'm glad you both decided to join us." Lucifer said, glance drifting from Beel you you, "Do you need help getting down?"

You debate for a moment of you can get down by yourself. You figure Beel would set you down if you asked, but that's not as fun as having to make Lucifer reach up to you for once, "Please?" 

Stepping forward, the eldest brother places his hands against your waist and slowly lifts you back to the ground. As your feet touch the dirt below, he notices the flower in your hair, placing a gloved hand under your chin and lifting your head so he can get a better look at it.

"Yes?" You ask, wondering what he could be thinking about.

"Nothing." He bends down at the waist and presses his lips against yours, his tongue quickly assaulting your own and making your head swim before pulling away, "You look beautiful."

The haze is short lived as he pulls away and you can only admonish him, "Lucifer! This is a group date. None of that." Quick kisses and pecks were one thing, but trying to rile you up was off limits.

The grin that crosses his face is fully aware of what he did, but uncaring because he got what he wanted, "Of course." Even if you complained, the goal was that he wouldn't be outdone by his younger brother in your eyes. Ofcourse, some of the others saw through him, but the only opinion that mattered on the issue was yours.

Asmo took the opportunity to skip up to you from behind and wrap his arm around your own, "Sit next to me, Darling~" He tugged at you gently to tray and lead you to a spot on the blanket.

Of course he was the first one to actually ask you to sit with them. He had no compunctions over trying to get you to pick him first and foremost. He would respect your boundaries, but he still wanted you as much as everyone else.

"Gladly." You let him guide you to the blanket and sat down where he indicated. That still left your other side open though. You pay the spot next to you and looked up, "Levi? Will you join me?"

His orange eyes sparkled so much that it almost looked like he was going to cry. Why would you ever choose a disgusting otaku like him? That was probably what he was thinking. That was also exactly why you had to explicitly choose him. You loved him as much as the rest of his brothers, but he didn't seem to believe you. Every now and again, he needed a reminder that you had chosen him just as much as anyone else.

He gladly sat on your other side and the rest of the brothers fell into different places around the the small banquet. Beel looked uncomfortable as he was forced to only look at the food in front of him. Belphie, ever the good brother, passed him an entire basket of food and told him to start with that while everyone else took the chance to grab from the pile in the middle. That basket lasted about as long as it took everyone to make their first plate.

"We brought wine if you would like." Satan held up the deep red, unopened bottle for you to see.

You looked at him skeptically, "Didn't we learn that I can't handle that stuff already?" That was kind of how this entire mess started in the first place. Not that you regretted it in the longrun, even if it was a nightmare to deal with at the time. 

He shook his head, "This is from the human realm. At least, I assume you have some tolerance for it." Although, none of the brothers would mind another incident like the one from that night. In retrospect, some of them found the memory endearing and were mildly curious how much further it could go now that you weren't confused about your feelings anymore.

But... this wine wouldn't do that to you, "Please pour a glass." It really was the ideal of a picnic date. Not that anything abut this date was traditional, but it was definitely your ideal. There was nothing better than just getting to spend a day with your boyfriends and enjoying each of them. They really did find ways to spoil you and make you so very happy that this was your life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just would not end! I kept thinking "need more fluff for each brother" and soon it was massive. lol  
> I'm sorry if this isn't quiet what you were expecting or isn't as good as it could be. I tried. QnQ  
> Now I am off to finish some smut chapters.


	4. Human World Tour (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You somehow convinced Diavolo to let you out into the human realm for a holiday. To make sure you stayed safe, he even offered to let you bring two of the brothers along on your little excursion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers: Satan, Asmodeus  
> CW: human realm, kissing, public sex, magic/spells, double penetration, threesome - m/m/f

"Look, look, look." You excitedly chirp, pointing to the large structure slowly coming into view over the horizon, "It's the actual Eiffel Tower. Can you believe it?"

"Well, it is one of the most notable landmarks in the Western world. We were obligated to come see it." Satan, of course, had seen it dozens of times. Every time he got summoned by a human that lived in Paris or was even just visiting, he would run the chance of seeing it again. Especially because it was a good place to run into scorned lovers.

Not to say Satan was the only one that had seen it before. In fact, if any of the brothers had seen it more than him, it was definitely Asmodeus. The city of lights and love was always a destination that people would call out to him from, even though his wheelhouse was lust and not love. Most humans really weren't smart enough to understand the difference when they made deals with him.

Even so, neither of them was willing to rain on your parade. You weren't a several dozen millennia year old demon that got to see the world and its many different cultures throughout time, and they knew this was a new experience for you. Plus, they both had to admit that it was delightful to see how your face beamed at spending this time with them. They weren't going to ruin your first trip to Paris for you.

It didn't take much longer for the three of you to reach the base of the famed Eiffel Tower, where you saw a long line stretching from a ticket booth. You probably should have expected something like this, but it was still disappointing to see it.

"Well, I guess we should get in line..."

"Line?" Satan asks, "Why would we wait in line?"

"Because we need tickets to get in." You point to the very clear line with dozens and dozens of people in it.

"Darling, we're demons. We don't wait in lines for human attractions."

"Then how are we supposed to-"

Before you can finish the question, Satan is already chanting a spell. The words of which you recognize as a command that all people that see you should overlook your presence. As soon as he stops chanting, he looks to you and smiles, "There. We should be free to pass without anyone disturbing us now."

"What was that, exactly?" Not that you didn't trust Satan's magic, but you wanted to make sure you understood what just happened.

"It's a spell that makes others ignore you. And before you ask, it is not invisibility. It literally just makes people ignore you, no matter what you may do." He didn't want to say how that kind of spell would usually be used, but suffice it to say that many a mortal under contract had need for it.

The two of them showed you exactly how it worked by sneaking you to the front of the elevator line, where no one even seemed to react to you cutting. You insisted on taking the stair to be fair, but when they reminded you there were over 600 of them you bulked. Elevator it was! Even as the elevator showed up and you made your way inside, no on tried to move into the space you occupied. It was like they were aware something was there, but that none of them could see you. Asmodeus held onto you, keeping you close in the small space and guarding you zealously. 

The first floor was transparent! It was actually pretty disorientating to see everyone walking underneath you, and you were suddenly grateful you had chosen pants for today's outing. There were also exhibits that you and Satan both geeked out over (mostly you though). When you tired of the first floor, they snuck you up to the second, but Satan chose not to join you and Asmodeus, claiming that there was something on the third floor he wanted to check out. You wondered why he couldn't wait for all of you to go up there, but you trusted him.

This time you could see the horizon of Paris and all the buildings surrounding you. Once again, there were people everywhere, but they continued to move around and avoid you. That was all fine. Your main concern was the telescopes that sat along the railing. You grabbed Asmo's hand, pointing them out and insisting that you both go look through them to see the city even better. He followed you with a smile, loving your excitement at the new experience.

You bend forward to take a look through the telescope, seeing the city far off in the distance. Everything looks so new to you and you can only stare in wonder. Asmo, on the other hand, is busy staring at the very familiar sight of your pants hugging the curves of your ass. It's so cruel that you are unaware of how tempting you look when you are bent over in front of him. No. You have to know, right. He's felt it for a while now, but your lust is growing slowly. As if to test the waters, he strokes his against your butt, giving it a squeeze as you play tourist.

You yip in surprise and give him a glare, "Really?"

He chuckles, "Just admiring the sights."

"Then find a telescope of your own." You say, but he can clearly feel that your arousal just spiked.

Encouraged by the feelings you won't admit to, he continues to rub you, exploring how nicely you curve and fit into his palm. You say nothing this time, secretly hoping that he will give you even more. There are people all around you, but no one seems to have any reaction to the sigh of him clearly feeling you up in public. Was the spell really that powerful? 

He raises his hands and cups your face from behind, forcing you to look at him.

"Darling..." The lust in his eyes swirls as he leans in to kiss you, moaning into your mouth and forcing your own.

"Asmo... Not here, please." You croon, leaning back against him even as you protest. Please let him ignore your words.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers softly in your ear, his hands delicately tracing from your neck, down the buttons of your shirt, and stopping at the zipper of your pants, "Tell me you want me."

"We can't..." This was not the place for this. You should got somewhere private, somewhere you couldn't be interrupted, somewhere that...

Your thoughts are interrupted and you preen as you feel his cock press against you through both of your pants, pushing the fabric of your clothing against your growing need.

His deft fingers grab at your zipper to undo your pants, sliding his hand down into your panties as soon as he does. Those skilled fingers rub along your slit, teasing at your arousal. With a breath laugh he keeps whispering to you, "My darling shouldn't lie about her needs. I can't leave you like this." A single finger dips into your heat and pulls a gasp from your throat.

"It's because you've been teasing me this entire time."

"Then I should take responsibility for what I did." His teeth bite tenderly at your ear, and his other hand starts to work at opening the buttons on your shirt.

Against every ounce of logic telling you to put a stop to this, you feel yourself roll against Asmo's hand, trying to push more of him into you. Why was he only using one finger? You wanted to feel him stretch you out even more. He had to know how badly you wanted to feel him, given that he made it his business to learn everything that drove you crazy.

"You poor thing..." The voice that tickled your ear dripped with honey, "You need to say what you want, remember?" He would gladly tease you to the point of madness, but he would go no further than this without hearing you ask for it. 

You shook your head, "Please don't make me..." How could he be so cruel to make you say something so shameless out loud? If you were in private, you would gladly do whatever it took to keep him going, but there were people all around.

"Hmmm. I see." As if to punish you, he draws back his finger, threatening to remove it completely from your wet, aching need. You whine as he does so, begging him not to take out any more than he already has. He kisses your temple, trying to put you at ease, "If you don't want this, I won't make you."

You shut your eyes and reach your own hand into your underwear, laying it on his and guiding him back into you, even prompting him to add the next finger you so desperately need.

You look up at him with the lust-filled eyes that he adores and finally utter the words he longs to hear, "I want you, Asmo. Please?"

As soon as the words leave your mouth, he starts to pump his fingers inside of you. You groan, lifting your arms to wrap them around the back of his neck to help hold yourself up against his assault.

"Such a good girl." His fingers spread, scissoring open your tight cunt, "Do you know how long I've had to hold back today? Every dirty thought that makes you drip makes it so much harder not to take you. What have you been thinking about that has you this wet for me already?" He wanted to hear every fantasy you had and bring them to life.

You bite your lip, focusing on how he scraps against your inner walls, "I was thinking about how we're in the city of love..."

"Hm?" For once he didn't see the connection.

"E-everyone thinks Paris is so- _fuck_ \- romantic ." You struggle to speak as he pushes a third finger into you, "I couldn't help but think of being pulled off to the side and fucked until I couldn't waaaaa-" You find you can't even finish that last word as his thumb starts to rub your clit while his fingers keep pumping you.

"Why would I pull you off to the side when I can show you the view here?" It was, after all, the view that made couples fall in love all over again, "When we're done you won't be able to think of Paris without touching yourself."

You shudder, "Stop teasing me." You could feel your own slick on your inner thighs so you knew your lust had to be screaming at him, "I want you. Now."

He shook his head, "I wasn't the only one you invited here, Darling. Don't you have someone else you want to say all those dirty things to?" He was not only the most open of the brothers when it came to sharing his time with you, but he enjoyed it. The very thought of leaving one of your beloved boyfriends out of this was something he wouldn't entertain.

"Satan wouldn't want-"

"Satan wouldn't want to miss seeing you like this." He finishes for you. His mouth lavishes kisses along your neck, sucking at the flesh to leave little hickeys as he went, "Don't you want to be filled completely." The whine you give him in response is all he needs to hear. So needy, so desperate, so wanting, "Then call him here so you can show him how badly you need us."

You desperately try not to whine again, wanting Asmo to just keep going and give you the release he is so cruelly building up in you. He isn't easily swayed by your pleas like his brother are though. He loves you and wants to satisfy you, but he is also the most willing to watch you struggle and beg him for more and more until you can only mutter obscenities. If you want him to give you anymore, you will have to do as he says.

You try to focus on your pact with the avatar of wrath so he knows you need him, "S-Satan?" The name falls off of your lips in a squeak as Asmo shows his approval by removing his finger from inside of you and wiggling your pants down your legs, quickly followed by the thin lace panties you had worn for today.

He looks at them and the visible wet patch that as formed in the fabric longingly, "It looks like someone expected this?" Why else would you wear something so tempting?

It would be a lie to say you didn't want to do something with your boyfriends in the literal city of love, but you hadn't been expecting it to be so public (even if no one could see you right now). Then again, you had literally just confessed to wanting to be pulled aside and taken advantage off, so how was this any different? Actually, this was probably exactly wha-

"Nugh." You are snapped out of your thoughts as you feel something hard rub against your slick folds, teasing you with the promise of something more that doesn't come. You hurridly reach your hands down to try and push the cock tormenting you inside and finally feel some kind of relief, but Asmo quickly grabs your wrists to stop you.

"Not yet, Darling." He kisses your temple and slowly, agonizingly slowly continues to taunt you by rubbing against you with no sign of giving you what you want.

"Really?" You almost miss the familiar voice through the cloud of lust and need taking over your brain, "You two couldn't wait until later?"

Asmo laughs lightly as he looks back at his brother who has finally gotten up you you, "She was too cute to leave alone." He pulls back, pushing the tip of his cock against you and pushes it in, promising to finally fuck you like you so badly want, "Now that Satan is here, Darling, you should tell him what you want."

You feel a shiver run up your spine. You wish you could see the look on his face right now. Did he look excited to see you this way? Maybe he was aroused like you were? He wouldn't be disgusted, would he? No matter what he may be feeling, you have to do as Asmo says, "I want both of your cocks in me. Please? I can't wait any longer." You tried to speak clearly, even as it was getting harder.

As soon as the words are out of your mouth, you feel Asmo slam himself up into you, bottoming out in a single motion. The action rips a scream of pleasure from you as heat spreads out from your core, "Thank you." Is all you can say as he finally stops teasing you with what you needed.

"Of course, Darling. You're so pretty when you look like this." He releases your wrists and places his hands against your hip, helping you roll along his length, even as you stand on shaky legs, "Don't you think so too, Satan?"

He sighs at the both of you. He doesn't know why he expected a normal date, especially when you two were left alone together for any amount of time. One of you was always likely to convince the other to start having sex, although he had hoped it could wait until a little later. Unlike you two, Satan wasn't fond of the idea of spending his entire day in a state perpetual horniness. Although, seeing how you trembled and moaned as Asmodeus fucked you made him reconsider his stance on that opinion.

With a sigh, he walked over to the two of you, taking in just how far gone you really were. He stared into your clearly unfocused eyes and basked in the sound of the little noises you were forced to make. Giving into his desire to push you even further, he reached his hands up and laid them against your breasts. With a slight bit of sadism, he pinched and twisted your nipples between his fingers, making those small noise into gasps.

"Noooo." You beg, "N- _ugh_ \- not that."

A twisted smirk works across his face, "Oh? Then what should I do?"

"Inside. Want you inside." Your sentences are slowly becoming more simple as you feel Asmo scrap along your walls, clenching around his length and try desperately to keep him inside of you.

Satan looks at his brother, "Should I even ask?"

With a smile, he holds up four fingers and thrusts up into you again, causing your toes to curl in your shoes. He enjoys the feeling of your cunt clenching around him, greedily holding onto his cock and begging him for even more, but he doesn't mind sharing the feeling with his brother if it will result in something even more fun. He pulls out of you slowly, leaving only the tips of his cock inside of you, wanting to thrust back up as you whimper in need for him, but holding himself back.

"We really did have to fall for someone like this, didn't we?" He says, reaching down to open his own pants and free his hardening cock, a bead of precum already forming at his tip.

Satan presses himself against your womanhood, the tip of his cock spreading you open along with Asmo's.

Your eyes widen as you realize what the two of them are planning, "Wait. I can't-"

"Shhh." Asmo whispers in your ear and strokes your hair, "You said you wanted us both. We're giving you what you asked for. We'll go nice and slow for you." As he said that, they both started to slowly push up into you, stretching you open slowly and causing you to feel painfully full.

"Nghn," is the only sound you can make as they both stop and pull out, then push in again to slowly help you accommodate to both of them. You pant quickly, trying to breath as you adjust to them both, "'s too much."

"You're doing so well, Darling. Just a little more." Asmo coos, encouraging you as his hands softly massages your sides to try and help you relax.

"We know you can take us both." Satan, on the other hand, roughly continues to pinch and pull at your nipples, "This is what you wanted, after all."

The two of them are very different lovers. Asmo is always sweet to you, making sure you go at a pace that is comfortable for you. Satan is much more rough. He will tease and gently hurt you to try and conflate your arousal from pleasure and your arousal from pain. However, when the two of them work together it is overpowering. The constant switch between kindness and gentle brutality is enough to leave your brain reeling. The only thing you can count on is for your body to just give into them and let them lead you to your release.

Soon, the two of them are able to bury themselves inside of you completely and you feel how tense your core is from being filled by them. You babble something incoherent as you feel your muscles give out and you bend forward to find support against Satan.

He chuckles darkly, continuing to toy with your body how he wishes, "See? You can handle us both."

"Mhm. She's so good." Asmo bends forward so he can lay a series of kisses at the crook of your neck, "Our good girl. So nice and tight for us, even as she opens up to take us both," his voice is breathy as he whispers into your ear, "So perfect."

"How do you think everyone would react if I removed the spell?" Satan ponders, clearly trying and succeeding to get a rise out of you, "Then everyone around could see just how well you take both of our cocks."

"Oh? You mean we could share the sight of her pretty face with everybody?" Asmo loved the idea of showing off his favorite human, especially if he got to show you off in your current state. Of course, he would never actually do it without you wanting him to.

" _Nagh._ Stop picking _ooooon_ _me_." You beg through struggled breaths, " _P_ _lease s-stop_. I rea- _fuck!_ _There!_ " You want to protest their words more, but all you can feel is how both of them take turns thrusting against your sweet spot, not giving you the chance to breath and relax between each moment. In your mind, you can't even tell the two of them apart anymore. All you can tell is that they are both stirring up your insides and forcing you to feel an unyielding pleasure that brings you closer and closer to your release.

"Where do you mean? Here?" Asmodeus kisses your neck more and delicately bites at your earlobe.

"Or maybe here?" Satan pinches you again, which turns your moans into aroused screams.

" _N-no._ " You hate them both. They know what you want. They're just picking on you now, " _My cunt. 's too muuuu-_ " One of them is now reaching down and violently rubbing your swollen, sensitive clit. Their fingers push against it and you want to collapse from how many nerves are firing simultaneously inside of you.

"We haven't shown you everything yet." Satan warns.

"We'll do that later when we have you on the bed, begging for mercy." Asmo finishes for him.

You don't answer them, only feeling as the heat in your core finally overflows and you shudder between the two of them, letting your orgasm finally overtake you. Your stretched walls clench around them and they both hum in approval knowing you have reached your peak. The haze in your mind only grows with your release, still building as the two of them keep going to seek their own finish from you.

"Darling, I'm going to cum." Asmo moans against you, his voice sounding like he is finally ready to break, "Can I? Inside?"

You barely understand the question, but you still find yourself nodding with a little, "Mm."

As soon as you give him that freedom, you feel a rush of cum flood your aching, spent cunt. He gives one last thrust before pulling himself out and showering your shoulders in kisses, "Darling. Sweetheart. You're so good. So perfect." He was always so sweet after sex, even when he had to share with someone else, "Just a little more. Satan will give you what you want soon." He places his hand under your chin to turn your head so he can presses his lips against yours, intertwining your tongues together.

"If she wants it, she knows how to ask." Satan clarifies, even as he can feel that he will soon reach his own peak. But this is Satan. He's one of the brothers that wants you to beg for it.

Asmo pulls away and you want to whine for him to come back. He gives you a small smile, "Go on, Darling. Tell him what you want."

You can't focus your sight properly, but you think you are looking up and him. You wrap your arms up around where you think his neck is and open you mouth and with some difficulty say, "Satan. Need you to fill me."

As if acquiescing to your plea, his cock twitches and a stream of hot cum fill you once again. Satan rolls his hips up into you a few more times before slipping out. A small dribble of white rolls down your thighs now that there is nothing inside of you and you can feel how desperately your legs are trying, and failing, to hold you up. One of them is supporting the entirety of your weight at this point; probably Satan.

Satan runs a hand through your hair while Asmo takes his time to rub between your legs and clean you up enough to keep you comfortable. As he does so, you whine and whimper with each stroke against your overly sensitive folds and each bumps against your clit. When you are clean enough, they help you put your clothing back on and Satan scoops you up into his arms.

"You really should learn about time and place." He sighs at your poor choice, even though he had to admit he enjoyed it.

Asmo just laughs, "If you don't like it, I'll keep her all to myself next time~"

You nuzzle against the fourth-born's chest, still feeling bliss from the both of them, "No fighting." It was still only the first day of your holiday. If this was what Paris had to offer in such a short time, you were looking forward to seeing what the next few days would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me much longer than I care to admit to finish this chapter... I lost the plot at some point.... Take this smut anyway!  
> I have never actually been to Paris. If I got something wrong, please do not kill me.


	5. For Honesty's Sake (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon messed up a hex in class and now you can only tell the truth. The brothers take the opportunity to tease you, but end up getting some answers that make them blush instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers: Lucifer, Mammon, Satan, Asmodeus  
> CW: fluff, truth spells,

"Lucifer!" You whine as you burst into the student council room, throwing your arms around the waist of the eldest brother, your head nestled into his chest, "I need your help!"

He looks down at you with bright crimson eyes, wondering what could be so important that you would seek him out in the middle of the day when he knows you should be in class. His question is all but answered when he sees Mammon and Asmodeus run into the room after you, soon followed by Satan who appears to have kept his normal walking pace.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself before he asks the question he knows he is soon going to regret, "What did you three do?"

Asmo is the first to look offended by the accusation, "I didn't do anything besides worry." Of course he would follow you out of class with how distressed you looked.

Satan nodded in agreement, "Blame this one on Mammon."

The already gross and dark feeling inside of Lucifer's stomach grew the moment he heard Mammon's name. Of course it would be the second eldest's fault. It was always something he did. Good thing Diavolo wasn't currently in the room to see just how angry the avatar of pride could get with his younger sibling.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Lucifer's voice was low and menacing and the aura around him become oppressive. Each word was punctuated with malice at some crime he didn't yet know. Of course it would be when you practically looked like you were in tears.

"I didn't do nothin'." Mammon protested, even as his eyes wouldn't make contact with Lucifer's.

All he had to do was motion to you, still holding onto his tightly, to show how much of a lie that was. Obviously, something had happened.

You look up at him, "We were practicing hexes in class and Mammon was my partner-"

That was all he needed to hear before he put his finger against your lips to stop you from speaking.

"We kept telling her not pick him as her partner." Satan sighed.

"No one else was going to!" You clarify. It wasn't like you didn't know he was infamously bad at hexes, but he was also usually the one that got stuck on the receiving end. How could you have known he would actually manage to hex you?

Mammon almost wanted to be offended, but he knew that he had messed up this time so he stayed quiet.

Lucifer brushed a gloved hand against your cheek, trying to sooth your nerves and calm your very upset voice, "So why come here?"

"I need you to lift it..." How embarrassing was it that you couldn't unhex yourself?

At the one, he raised a single eyebrow, "Why didn't you ask Satan?" His brother was equally capable to lift a hex and he would have been the more readily available option;much easier than running around across campus to get to him.

At that question, all three of the brothers' expressions changed. Mammon braced himself for another punishment, Asmodeus looked like he was trying to find an escape route, and Satan had relaxed amusement plastered on his face.

You, on the other hand, look very upset with everyone but him, "He won't do it."

Now that was truly unusual. The only time the brothers would refuse to help you is if they couldn't, either because of lack of ability or time. It certainly wasn't either of those factors stopping Satan, so it had to be something else. The avatar of wrath was actually the most likely to go out of his way to help you before you could ask, so to hear that he had just refused...

Lucifer looked at him skeptically.

Satan just stared back at his brother with bemusement. The blonde already knew how amusing his older brother would find the entire situation, especially given they had the same proclivities in a lot of ways, "Ask her a question."

Your eyes widen in panic, "Please don't!"

Okay. Now his interest was piqued. Whatever could this hex do that it made you so obviously nervous?

Lucifer's eyes glance down at you again, seeing the plea in your eyes not to do what he is about to. He almost feels bad, but he also is curious what could cause such an scene, "Why are you so nervous?"

You grumble before feeling your lips part against your will and being forced to answer, "I can't lie."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Correction," Satan interrupts, "the spell was _supposed_ to make it so the subject couldn't lie. Mammon somehow messed up the words enough that its effect is slightly different."

"And it's absolutely adorable!" Asmo finally contributes to the conversation.

Lucifer was still waiting for an explanation. What exactly did the spell do that had you so upset and them so excited?

The fourth-born smiled, "She _has_ to tell the truth."

Now that _was_ amusing. So much so that Lucifer couldn't help but find himself smiling as well, a reaction that his brothers definitely didn't miss. Even Mammon could tell he wasn't going to be punished today, if only because this situation was too interesting. In fact, you were the only one that didn't find it amusing.

The three of them had already been asking questions for so long and you just wanted to have the freedom not to have to answer if you didn't want to, "You're not going to pick on me too are you, Lucifer?"

Of course he was. Much to your chagrin, you were going to become the subject of a flurry of teasing questions from the brothers. Some would ask you harmless things, others would use the opportunity to ask you naughty things you wouldn't normal admit to, and still more would ask nonsensical questions that even you didn't know the answer to.

By the time they were finally satisfied and they bothered to break the hex on you, murder was in your eyes. They were dead to you. With puffed up cheeks, you would leave them alone and refuse to forgive them. They just shrugged and laughed it off. They hadn't asked anything they knew was completely off limits.

Knowing you, you had memorized the hex and we're planning to use it on them in retaliation. They would just have to wait for that moment and hope you weren't so peeved that you asked them their deep dark secrets in exchange.

Of course you would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dating demons. They will pick on you if they want to, as long as it doesn't hurt you.


	6. Not Your Angel (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: I HATE THIS EVENT AND IT HURTS MY SOUL  
> Using this to vent a little.
> 
> Characters: The brothers, Solomon  
> Tags: Angel event, anger, rants, Michael is the worst, mind control/manipulation, personality changes, author vent

You were at your wit's end with these stupid fucking bangles. Yeah, it had been mildly funny at first just out of pure absurdity, but the humor had worn off within an hour and the joke was only getting darker as it went. None of your boyfriends were acting like themselves and you hated how 'morality' completely changed who they were. No arrogant Lucifer showing you his deep affections behind closed doors, no possessive Mammon struggling between hiding his feelings and displaying them obviously, no shy and awkward Leviathan coming out of his shell while sharing his hobbies with you. Satan was so at peace that he seemed to be a completely different person and Asmodeus was nowhere near as lovable. It may have been nice to have Beelzebub help you in the kitchen without worrying about him eating everything, but you had nearly cried when he didn't even want to try what you had made. As for Belphegor, he was finally awake and getting stuff done, but he was too straight forward and it was unnatural and he didn't spend _any_ time trying to use you as a pillow. Yeah, the traits the bangles balanced out were considered negative by human standards, but those traits are what made the brothers who they were. Who could they even say they were if they were being forced to go against the sin they literally personified!?

There were a lot of small moments that had been piling up and driving you mad, but the moment that finally set you off came at dinner time. To an outside observer, it would look like a normal meal with a well mannered family, but that was the exact issue. This wasn't some well mannered family. These were your _demon_ boyfriends! Dinner was supposed to be a mess of trying to grab enough food before Beel got through it all and seeing who was going to upset someone else over something stupid and inane. It was lively and warm and loving, even if it seemed to be chaotic on the best of days. This? This felt so cold that you couldn't stand it.

Your breaking point was hearing Mammon politely ask Belphie to pass the potatoes. You slammed your utensils on the table, clearly the only one with any kind of personality left in the entire house. The brothers look at you simultaneously, seeming confused by your sudden aggression. 

"Is something the matter?" Lucifer asks you.

"Are you asking me if something's wrong?" Your voice is low and you speak slowly.

"You seem upset, Darling." Asmo observes.

You can feel your blood boiling in your veins, "I am."

"Did we do something?" Belphie shouldn't be the one asking that, but he is, "If you tell us we can try to make it better."

The last tether of your sanity comes undone and you glare outward at all of them, "Stop it!" The voice that comes out is clearly angry, screaming and burning your throat, "I can't believe that none of you see what's so wrong about this scene!" You meant everything, not just this particular dinner, "Beel hasn't scarfed down half the meal already, Levi cancelled game night on me because he packed up all of his stuff, Asmo hasn't made one innuendo all day, and the list goes on. How can none of you see how wrong this all is?"

It wasn't their fault. The bangles messed up their heads so badly that they couldn't even see how their personalities changed. Still, that didn't make it any less frustrating to deal with the complete strangers it felt you were living with.

"Whatever." You push your chair away from the table, leaving your plate half full and refusing to eat another bite, "I can't stay here."

"You don't have to go." 

You glare at Mammon, "Call me 'babe'. Tell me I'm yours."

"What?" He looked shocked at that request, "I can't just claim ya like that." Not because he was a tsundere in denial, but because in his altered state he couldn't try to claim ownership of you.

"Thanks for proving my point." Nothing they said now could stop you. You went up to your room, grabbed your bag, messaged Solomon (the only other person who seemed to find this situation as disturbing as you did) so he would know to be expecting you, and left the House of Lamentation without saying a word to any of the brothers. If they were their normal selves, they would never let you leave by yourself. Right now though? They were apparently respecting your autonomy. Walking with you wasn't about autonomy, it was about safety and making sure you didn't get eaten. Thank goodness Solomon answered you already and promised to meet you halfway.

By the time you met up with him, you were clearly red from anger. Your face was on fire and all you wanted to do was yell and cry. He brought you to Purgatory Hall without another word, letting you stew in your feelings.

It wasn't until you were in his room that you finally broke down. The feral scream that tore through your throat in rage would have made Satan proud in normal circumstances. Your eyes burned from stinging tears and all you saw was a red blur.

It took a little too long for you to calm down and get back some semblance of your sanity. You were panting as you dropped onto his bed, your rage only subsided by your lack of energy.

"Is that everything?" Solomon asks.

"Not by a longshot, but I'm tired." You sigh, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Is it really that bad?" He knew it was uncomfortable and unnatural, but to have you wanting to leave the house unattended... It must have been worse than he could imagine.

"You haven't seen the worst of it." The brothers were well behaved in public, but they were even more put together behind closed doors. Fuck heaven and angelic morality, "If I go back there tonight, I know I am going to lose my mind."

"Feel free to stay here. We'll turn it into a lesson." He paused for a moment, "Have you eaten anything?"

 _Oh fuck no,_ "Yes." Barely. You were a little hungry after all the screaming, but you weren't taking your chances with his cooking.

You sigh and shake your head to rid yourself of the thoughts of defeat running through your head. This curse would run its course in a few days. You just had to deal with it for a little longer, even if it drove you crazy all the while.

Fuck these bangles and fuck Micheal for sending them.


	7. Still Not Your Angel (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blessed be! The curse is broken and your boyfriends are back to normal.
> 
> Gaia_Kame said they hoped there would be a follow up, so here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: all brothers  
> Tags: Angelic event, post event, hugs, lap sitting, Solomon's cooking is a worse punishment than any whip,

Lucifer was the first one to have the curse of his bangles fade, and you couldn't help but spend the rest of the stupid party cuddled in his lap and begging him not to push you away like he had been the previous nights. You knew you were probably crossing a boundary with him, since he usually kept his affections for you behind closed doors, but he seemed to make an exception this time. The amount of eyes that stared at you two the entire night was staggering, especially as you kept glaring at his stupid extra pair of wings and cursing their existance (something he couldn't tell if he liked or not) until the trinket could be taken off. Diavolo and Simeon seemed to watch you the entire time and you hoped they felt guilty for making you worry so much.

In time, all the brothers started to come out of their strange cursed trances and you threw yourselves at each of them, taking glee in ridding them of those stupid bangles by the time they could finally be removed. You barely even had to ask for each of them to show you their demon forms to prove they were all better, and each one that did got a bear hug and a kiss to prove how much you missed them.

None of them could believe the stories you told, even though they seemed to have memories of the time. They said it was like watching a dream; it happened and they saw it, but it felt unreal. You couldn't be bothered to care much past the part where they swore to you that they were alright, even though some of them had to get over the trauma of what they did while they were forced into being angels.

"I can't believe I put Ruri-chan in a box..." Levi lamented as he sat on the couch where you made them all gather and sit so you could just stare at their beautiful demonic faces.

"You?! I actually wanted t' donate stuff." Mammon sounded disgusted with himself.

"I hid all of the boxes you packed up so you couldn't." You were smart enough to know he'd want them back afterward.

His eyes beamed at you before you gave him a small 'tsk' and set your terms, "They are not free, Mammon."

"Whaaaa? You're gonna charge me to get my own stuff back?" He would almost be proud of you of it wasn't _his_ stuff.

"You donated them, so technically it's my stuff now." His brother snickered at that and you realized just how warm the taunting and laughter from everyone made your heart, "I got the stuff for free, so I can keep the buyback price to a minimum. Say... A movie night."

He looked shocked, "Is that al-"

"It's a horror movie." You were still a little pissed at how cold their angelic selves had been to you. If Mammon was going to confess, it had to be genuine, not due to a curse.

"There's the catch." Satan laughed.

"She must be really upset with you, Mammon~" Asmo said, as if you didn't have anything in mind for him either. They would all pay the price for making you feel so isolated in time.

"Well, if I'm going to watch a horror movie, I need someone to cling to when it gets scary." You meant to tease Mammon but you could feel the actual blush on your face, on that was only rivaled by his own.

"I, uh... Of course!" He said boisterously, "The Great Mammon is the best choice for making sure you stay safe when things get scary."

"I can't believe how quickly he fell for that." Belphie sighed.

With a hop and a skip in your step, you stood up and walked over to where a majority of the brothers were, "As for each of you," you best down to kiss each one on the cheek as you spoke about them, "I love my cute Otaku so much. Never change, Levi. In fact, you have to invite me to a private game night once you get your stuff set up again. Just us, all night. Satan, no matter who you are, I love you. I really truly adore who you have become on your own. You owe me a date night. Notably with cats. Beel, if you ever stop eating and starve yourself like that again, I will also go on a hunger strike and only eat when you do." That wasn't an idle threat either, but based on how quickly he had taken to emptying the fridge, that wasn't going to be an issue again, "We are having a junk food day soon. And Belphie, you are taking the longest nap with me. I am not getting out of bed all day and neither are you."

"Is that supposed to be a punishment for me?" Because it sounded like a dream.

"No. It's a day of relaxation for me after dealing with your holier than thou versions."

"Darling, you forgot about me." Asmo sounded offended.

"Majolish. Tomorrow." As if it was ever in question, "You can help dress me up and I will whisper all the sweet nothings you could ever want, until you're begging me to stop."

"I don't think it's possible for me to want you to stop " Good. His lust was piqued. In fact, all of them seemed to have their sins piqued just a little.

All except for Lucifer, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"I was literally snuggling up to you in front of everyone earlier. You don't get to complain." Even as you said that, you sauntered over to him and sat in his lap again, "Better?"

His hands found their way under your clothing very quickly and you felt your face turn red, "Much better." He would never admit to missing this in front of his brothers, but he had.

You hadn't been the only one suffering through this entire mess, but it was better now. You were still pissed at Michael for sending the bangles, but the curse was passed and your demon boyfriends were back to normal. You got the distinct feeling that you would be busy making up for all the lost time within the next few days. Certainly, you would at least get to finally relax again how that they were back to being the men you had fallen in love with.

Now the only thing left was talking to Solomon about getting his help to bake a nice 'thank you' gift for the angel. Surely you had to express your gratitude for your boyfriends' sudden persona change somehow...


	8. Good Boys Get Rewards (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just want to fuck one of your boyfriends. It just so happens that the boyfriend you want today is Levi and his beautiful ass... Now if only he would loosen up about sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother: Leviathan  
> Tags: femdom, pegging, dirty talk, anal fingering, blow jobs, partners still learning about each other in bed, no mutual orgasms, but they had fun

"Hey," you run your hand through the mess of purple hair in front of you, gripping it near the base to give you some kind of control over your lover, "you can go a little deeper, right?" That was a genuine question. Leviathan was definitely the brother you had to go the slowest with, pushing him only as fast as he was willing to go. You may have been the dom, but he had all the power to decide how quickly you both went.

As if catching onto your meaning, he takes even more of your length into his mouth, feeling the tip of your strap-on hitting the back of his throat. His eyes look up at you, barely masked by his bangs and the angle he's at, and you shudder. Damn, you want to just let loose and fuck his throat already, but you know he's still learning about his own sexuality and you can't push him past where he's comfortable.

"Levi... You're such a good boy." You want to sing his praises and let him know just how much you love seeing his lips wrapped around you and how hot it is to see him enjoy gagging on you, "Keep going, honey."

It's impossible to miss the light blush that crosses his face just before he shuts his eyes so he can focus on doing his job. When the pace of his bob speeds up and, you can tell he's trying to copy what he's seen in hentai, even though you've told him multiple times that it's unrealistic and that you are happy with him just doing what he wants so he can learn at his own pace. Each time he goes further down on you, he makes a little choked noise and you have to pull gently on his hair to remind him that he doesn't have to push himself.

Maybe you should switch what you're doing, "Honey, I want to prep you."

His eyes widen and he pulls away from you, a thin string of saliva being the only thing left connecting his swullen lips to your strap, "Y-you don't have to." He stammered, obviously still nervous about everything involved in 'prepping'.

Your fingers delicately scrapped against his scalp, drawing forth a purr from those lips that had just been pleasuring you, "Yes, Honey, I do." You bent at the waist so you were more even with him and placed a chaste kiss against his forehead, "Now... Either bend over the tub or your desk. It's your choice." 

That choice was an easy one for Levi, as he stood up and made his way over to his desk. The tub was harder to get a good grip on to hold himself up, so what free space he had at his desk was the only real choice he had. He leaned his elbows against the cool, hard surface, letting his ass stick out for you to ogle at your leisure. And what an ass it was. 

You feel like a pervert, objectifying the sight of him, but you can't help it. He's so handsome when he puts himself on display and you wish he could see what you do. But it was bad manners to make him wait, "Did you already clean yourself like I asked?"

The nod he gave you was very stiff and ridged, but it got the point across.

"Where's the lube?" You know you gave him a bottle so he could practice himself.

"Over there." He pointed to a forgotten section of his room, where you searched and found the bottle only half full. It seems he had been prepping himself quite a bit. What a thought. Levi using his own fingers - maybe even his tail - to stretch himself open so he could take you later. You wanted to see it firsthand when he felt more confident showing off in front of you some day.

You sauntered up to him, hearing the snap of the bottle cap as you opened it, and poured a good portion of the cool, slimy liquid into your hand. Carefully, you rubbed it between your fingers a little to warm it up before pressing them against his tight hole.

"Are you ready, Honey?"

He took a deep breath in before answering, "Yes."

Slowly, you pushed against the ring of muscles, letting a single finger slip inside of him. He had to bite back a groan at the discomfort. His fist balled tightly in a futile effort to displace the feeling in his ass.

You shush him, kissing his spine to let him know you are with him and won't go too quickly for him, "It's okay. You're doing so good." 

"You can add another one." He says, his voice laced with hesitation.

You shake your head, not that he can see it, "Don't rush yourself, Honey. You'll get there." 

You take your time with him, making sure you don't add another finger until the first one has opened him enough that you can slid it in with little effort. The second you do, he moans into the air around him and his legs seem to almost buckle.

"Don't collapse just yet." You warn him, "That part is saved for _after_ you get fucked out of your mind."

After Levi is finally stretched enough that you feel comfortable, you remove your fingers and ready yourself to fuck him for real. You swear you hear a whimper when you pull out, which makes you want to tease him, "Don't worry. You'll have something even better inside of you soon."

You open the cap on the bottle of lube again and pour a generous amount straight onto his asshole, slicking him up so much that it glistens in the light. Then you give yourself the same treatment to make doubly sure you don't hurt him doing this. When you finish that preparation, you close the cap and toss the bottle to the side.

"I'm going to fuck you now." You don't even wait for his reply as you press the tip of your strap-on against him and slowly sink yourself into his ass.

"Waiiit." He tries to protest as you slid into him, his words tinted with the pleasure of being so thoroughly stretched by you, "Why are you so big?" He didn't know what he expected, but this was more than that.

"Ah~" you couldn't help but sing at his words, "You know just what to say to make me want to treat you even more roughly, don't you?" Unfortunately, you couldn't. Levi wasn't ready to handle anything more than this at the moment.

It was hard not to be rough with him though. He was absolutely gorgeous when his mouth gapped open in pleasure and his head tossed back in ecstasy. The way his muscles twitched ever so slightly as his body and brain fought against one another to understand how they were feeling made you want to shut both of them up and just teach him what it meant to feel good all over. There was a new kind of thrill in watching him discover himself and knowing that you were helping him.

"You're so tight, Levi." You say as you thrust up into him. Of course he was. Even after stretching him so much, he was still nervous and it was showing. His poor muscles were refusing to relax since he was so on edge.

"I'm s-sorry." He said, as if you had insulted him. It broke your heart that he thought all comments were critiques of him and that he took them negatively.

You had to make yourself more clear, "I love your tight little hole, Honey. Don't apologize for feeling so good around me." You thrust into him again, taking pleasure in the gasp that he let's out, "I need you to relax though, otherwise fucking you is going to be a lot harder."

"I'll try..." At least it was something.

You pressed your fingers into his hips, gripping him tightly and guiding him along your length, rolling into him and forcing sounds of delight from him each time you buried yourself deep. He was slowly loosening up, but it was still a tight fit inside of him. You bent over him, pressing your mouth against the crook of his neck and sucking at the flesh there, leaving little red buds in your wake.

"Hey, Levi," you pause your work on his neck, admiring the marks you have left there, "I wonder if this was the best place for you to pick."

"Hm?" He's not sure what you mean.

"Well, this is where you take your classes and play games. Won't it be awkward remembering that this is where your girlfriend fucked your tight ass tomorrow?" You could practically see the realization dawn on him, even as you couldn't see his face, "I wonder how hard your cock will get just remembering being stretched by me." Maybe you should leave the bottle of lube at his desk for tomorrow so he could relive the memory.

His body trembles under you, his breath catching with each careful thrust you make into him. You wished you could see his eyes, see how blissed out he was from being fucked by you in a place that was such a core part of his daily routine.

"Do you need more?" You knew he wouldn't ask you, so you had to offer it.

"I-if you wa-"

"No, Levi." You cut him off almost immediately, "Not what I want. What do you want? Should I keep training this cute ass of yours or do you want me to touch you somewhere else too?"

The tips of his ears turn bright red, which you can see even from behind.

"I don't-"

"Be honest with me, Levi." You pulled yourself out almost completely, snapping back against him with one movement, causing him to cry out in a broken voice, "I need to know what you want."

His voice came out low, barely even a whisper, "Please touch me."

Oh, he was so close, "Touch you where?"

"B-between my legs."

With some amount of malicious compliance, you rub your hand along his inner thigh, "Here?"

"Not - _nggg_ \- quite..." His breath was getting heavy and his words were starting to fade into pants.

"Oh. I'm sorry." You ghosted your hand a little higher, barely an inch from where you knew he wanted you, "Is this better?"

"Just a little more..." His asshole clenched around your strap-on, anticipating when you would finally give him the relief he desperately wanted.

"I don't know where you mean then." You nipped at his earlobe, teasing him more, "Tell me, Levi."

"Please touch my c-" he paused at the word you used so readily, but that he couldn't get out, "My dick. Please touch me."

You were so proud of him. You knew how much it took for him to be forward with you, and you wanted to reward him for being so good. With a smile on your face, you wrapped your hand around his hardened cock and started pumping him in a slow, methodical motion.

"Good job, Honey." You tried to time yourself so that your thrusts and pumping would be in time with one another, "My good boy is so cute when he's honest with me."

Levi is already close by the time you wrap your hand around him, only needing your hand to push him a little further. It takes only another moment for his cock to twitch in your grasp, white hot lava building up in his abdomen.

"I think I'm going to..." He can't bring himself to say it, but he knows what it is.

You smirk and kiss the back of his neck, showing him your love in a way that you know he can understand, "Cum for me, Honey."

With one last push deep into him, Levi throws his head back and cries out, spilling over. White ropes empty themselves out before him and fall to the ground. You stroke him through his orgasm, forcing every ounce of his cum to paint his floor.

Before his body can give out from the force of his orgasm, you guide him gently to the floor and hold him against you, slipping yourself out of him with a small _pop_.

"You did so good, Honey." Your mouth is quick to find spots to kiss across his face, "So good. My good Levi."

He looked down at the ground, clearly disappointed, "You didn't..."

"I don't need to." You reassure him, "You were so needy. It was so hot."

His face turned grim, "But the others can make you..." Was he not good enough? Why was he so much worse than his brothers? It was unfair that they could make you cum and he couldn't.

"We aren't talking about them, Levi." You press your lips against his, knowing that you need to ease his anxieties. He wasn't as experienced as his brothers or even you when it came to sex. He still seemed to think all sex should end in orgasm on both ends. As nice as the thought was, it was unrealistic. What mattered was if both parties were satisfied, "You were so good. I loved it. How do you feel?"

He still couldn't meet your eyes, "It's a little strange." It was different than when he played with himself. Pleasant, but different, "But it was... Good..."

"Do you need anything?" You needed to do some clean up, but he came first. You could wait until he was ready to be alone to do all of that.

His eyes grew, "Can we watch something?"

You laugh slightly at his innocent request, "Of course. Anything you want, Honey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an X-mas fic, but today is X-mas... So happy holidays! My present is some good ol' Levi smut. Lol


	9. Do it for the Memes (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers: all  
> Tags: fluff, vtuber,
> 
> Written for Pippinxox.  
> Sorry. I may have cheated on your request just a little... I tried. Also... sorry it took me so long to do this. I had to keep starting over because I was never satisfied. I don't actually watch vtubers, so... *falls over* Forgive me.
> 
> "Ight, I thought long and hard and I think it would be funny if the demon bros became vtubers lmao. Levi would hands down be game for it but idk about the others? Asmo would settle for nothing less than the most followers and name his fans something adorable <3 I think it could be fun to see what 'personas' they put on and the type of characters they'd like to become. Especially if mc tries to interfere on the sidelines or embarrasses them by commenting cringey stuff for them to read aloud. I love when they get fired up over competing with each other ^.^"

You swear, you really were trying to explain what a vtuber was to the brothers when you mentioned it offhandedly. Levi was the only one that really understood what you were talking about since he was already familiar with the concept. There were a lot of questions concerning why someone would _want_ to make an avatar and then do... things on camera. No matter what you said though, only Levi seemed to get it. 

Time for plan B.

Taking a deep breath, you put on your best puppy-dog eyes and fiddle with the bottom hem of your shirt. All you had to say were a few words.

"I thought it would be fun." That was what piqued their attention, "And, you know, something we could do together."

At that, they all jumped at the chance to start their (short-lived) vtuber careers.

**Lucifer**

You had to fight Lucifer about making an avatar, and when he finally did it was the most generic thing you had ever seen. He clearly could not care less about this little experiment. In fact, it seemed he went out of his way to make sure his stream was as boring as possible... So you took the matter into your own hands.

You dropped the link to his stream in a forum dedicated to getting new streamers their first couple of views and waited for people to roll in. Then, in chat, you started typing under a name he would recognize as you without explicitly telling him that you were going to be there.

_Hey sexy!_

_Your voice is doing things to me. You mind helping a girl out?_

_Dark and mysterious... Hot._

Eventually, the entire chat had joined you in typing random and slightly suggestive things. It took no time at all for Lucifer's first and only stream to end. It also took no time at all for him to come to your room so he could address your comments in-person.

**Mammon **

Mammon didn't understand the whole vtuber thing, even a little. In fact, he wrote it off very quickly as something for nerds. In fact, he was only doing this because the idea of spending time with you (even if it was nerdy) was a good initial motivator. Then you showed him a stream and he noticed the donations that they were getting. After that, he put a little _too_ much passion into the entire thing. 

He created an entire persona that was basically him, but less skeezy. You couldn't believe how many people fell for it. You should probably be worried about the state of the citizens of the Devildom. You were proud of him for actually managing to find a revenue source that wasn't scamming people though. Good on him.

You actually helped Mammon out for a few streams, but he let it slip one day that he was only in the business for the Grimm... He was cancelled after that and nothing he said could bring back his fanbase.

Poor bastard...

**Leviathan**

Levi was the most open to making an avatar. Interestingly, he was the only brother that made a female avatar (smart man knew how to play the game). He also made an avatar that was clearly just a human. Like, not even anything extra, just a human. When you asked him about it before one of his streams, he just turned red and refused to explain himself (the answer was that you were the cutest person he knew so he made an avatar that reminded him of how cute you were without it actually being you). 

He had, of course, decided to play video games on stream. He hid his own voice behind a vocal changer, raising his pitch until he really did sound female. He had a fan base in no time. Some of them there to see his amazing skills, others to hit on the cute girl in chat.

It was one particular joint stream where you had a devious idea. He had invited you to play an MMOBA and he was carrying the entire team. You ran an assassin role which kept you out of the main battles, but you occasionally jumped out to destroy an enemy player that was threatening him. It was clear you were only as decent as you were because you were out of the main conflict.

At one point, you jumped out of the jungle and stabbed an enemy low on health, using a skill to slow them down so Levi could catch up and take the experience from killing them.

"I gotcha babe." You said on stream, your avatar even giving a cute wink.

You could almost hear the sputtering from Levi's end as he realized what you said. Publicly too! He would die of happiness if he wasn't so busy making sure your team didn't lose.

You did it again when he saved you from an enemy while you were two hits from death, "I could kiss you so bad right now."

The look of shock on his avatar's face was priceless. So was the reaction in the chat, who had clearly just put together that you were genuinely flirting with their gaming goddess.

Levi's future streams would have even more fans, many of whom would ask for your return so they could see how many other adorable expressions their goddess could make while trying to maintain her focus.

**Satan**

The stream was over before it had a chance. You couldn't say you were surprised, given that computers were so delicate.

Satan had made a really cute three-eyed owl avatar with glasses. His entire stream was just him nerding out about books and discussing them. You were actually really into it... Until you saw the trolls in the chat. It was to be expected, but... Satan was not one for trolls.

His fuse was very short when it came to the idiocracy spewing from this person's fingers. He managed not to break the computer at the moment, but... Let's just say _someone_ got broken in its place. After that, you recommended a podcast instead.

**Asmodeus **

His avatar was just him. Like... it was literally just an animated version of him from top to bottom. He claimed there was no reason to fix perfection. Honestly, you don't know what you expected.

His first stream was loaded to capacity since he announced it on his Devilgram. You actually couldn't even begin to keep track of all the extra people that had joined the chat, heaping loads of praise onto him with each sentence. It only got worse when he started reading the comments out loud, encouraging people to go overboard with their compliments.

He loved the attention, but quickly got frustrated that he couldn't tell your messages apart from the rest of the spectators. He had to make you his one and only moderator just so your screen name had a little symbol next to it so he could tell it was you at a glance. Your comments were always read aloud, and they would always be answered with a flirt and a wink. Actually, he was flirting with everyone. It was just that his flirting with you was slightly different in a way no one but you would probably notice.

Really, the entire thing was like a giant meet and greet or a conversation. It was insane and the stream numbers never dropped. You actually had to force him to end it at some point by reminding him that it was time for bed.

After that, he kept up his streams just so he could hear the compliments continue to roll in.

**Beelzebub**

Beel made some... interesting choices. The first interesting choice was that his avatar wasn't even humanoid. In fact, it looked more like a slime than anything. He said that if he was allowed to be anything, then why wouldn't he want to be something different. You couldn't argue with that.

He had no idea what he would even do on stream, then you told him about what a mukbang was. It was clear what he was going to do. It took even more time to figure out how to get the audience to see the table of food and set the avatar up to be eating real food, but... It was very Beel. 

He didn't even talk to the audience when it was time. All he could do was scarf down food while you stayed in the chat and answered the questions (since Beel was preoccupied). Only occasionally would the avatar of gluttony chime in.

It was actually impressive how quickly he got a small following. Not that it mattered much. He wasn't big on the audience or vtuber thing, but he found himself doing it once in a blue moon because it let him eat even more than usual... Plus you would always join him since he couldn't manage the chat at the same time. Sometimes he would even get lucky and you would join him in the eating part.

He didn't last long as a vtuber because, well, he would be halfway through the meal before the camera ever began rolling...

**Belphegor**

He somehow conned you into helping him with every step of the process (so he could monopolize your time). You and he built his avatar together and did the first stream together.

You wanted to pick on him, but he turned the tables to get under your skin instead. You weren't even really sure what he was planning to do for the entire stream, but it quickly turned into him gently picking on you and you turning into a laughing mess.

The stream ended early with exactly zero viewers and you and Belphie deciding to continue in privacy rather than on camera.


	10. Period Pains (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having your period in the Devildom is a whole new set of issues. Thank goodness you have seven loving boyfriends to help you through it.
> 
> For Kelly535  
> "I would like to see how the brothers react to MC on her period, who will freak out will will go buy the pads( do female demons have periods and if they do would it be pads and tampons still so some weird devildoom stuff) I know beel would share chocolates with you. I think that would help readers Connect more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with periods, as was requested. If you are uncomfortable with the topic, please turn back now. I am not saying away from some descriptions of what is happening.  
> I don't usually write about all the bodily functions in my fics, so this was new. Really cathartic though.  
> Sorry that different parts are longer or shorter. This really is not something I usually write and I wanted to just focus on certain points of time rather than the entire time.
> 
> Characters: All brothers  
> Tags: Periods, fluff,

Mother Nature was a cruel mistress and she reminded you of that fact often; usually, about once a month, sometimes twice if you were unlucky. She was a force to be reckoned with and you hated her for it, especially in the Devildom where apparently they were ill-prepared for having a human female who bled once a month. Apparently, demonesses bled anywhere from rarely to absolutely never depending on what kind of demon they were, so there weren't even the supplies you were used to having to help you out. Everything you needed had to be shipped in from the human realm, which, thankfully, they let you skip the paperwork on for once (well, less skip and more let you do it after the fact rather than waiting for approval).

Thankfully, despite the fact that menstruation was apparently a rarity in the Devildom, it wasn't entirely new information to anyone. Turns out a lot of people that bled over the centuries would gladly make deals with demons to either make it stop or take away the symptoms (and you didn't fault them one bit).

**Day 0** :

You sat up very abruptly in the middle of class when you felt the first leak. Now was not the time for this to happen!

With a hurried expression, you dug what looked to be a makeup bag out of your backpack and silently excused yourself from the lecture to use the restroom. To any onlooker it wouldn't mean much for you to grab that bag before leaving, but to Beel and Asmo (who has the class with you) it was an action they knew well.

They looked at each other with a glint of worry in their eyes knowing exactly what was happening to you. Without making a scene of it, Asmo took out his phone and sent a message to all the brothers, informing them that their sweet human was going to need them for the week.

**Day 1** :

You were on day two of your monthly nightmare, uncomfortably lying on your side when you heard your door so rudely burst open. You would throw a pillow at whoever it was that burst in if it didn't hurt so much to move.

"Delivery!" Mammon shouted as his footsteps grew nearer.

Of course Mammon was the one who wouldn't bother waiting for an answer before coming in. You don't know why you acted like it would be anyone else.

"Unless it is a potion that can shrivel up my uterus into disuse and save me from this hell, I don't want it." Because, seriously, fuck periods.

"Ain't none of that," he started, "but it's got whatever ya asked for."

You shot out your hand without looking at him, "Pills."

He reaches into the box and pulls out the bottle of medication, giving it a confused look before handing it to you, "Ya think these are better than our potions?"

You pop the lid and seal off of the fresh bottle and slip a pill into your mouth, "I don't trust whatever you think you can make. Besides, these things have worked my entire life. I am _not_ taking any chances." You screwed the lid back on and sat up.

You stretched your tired muscles and sighed before looking at Mammon with a smile, "Thanks."

"Ya, well, of course the only person you can count on is THE Great Mammon." The smile that he tried to hide made you laugh.

"Yes, Great Mammon. You are the pinnacle of a gentleman." You stood up and felt how gravity shifted things inside of you that you definitely did not want to shift, "Now please get out so I can get ready for class."

**Day 2** :

You knocked at the door and waited for permission to enter, the smell of flowers hitting you as soon as the door was open. Asmo was lying on his bed, clearly having already started his business without you as his face was covered in a green paste. As soon as you came in though, he was at attention and making his way over to you.

"Darling~" He gave you air kisses to the sides of your face, refraining from a hug that would put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on you or touching you with his lips (as that would ruin his mask). 

As he did so, however, he would place his hands against your face and guide you to turn it so he could examine what was happening to your skin. It took him no time at all to pout over the state you were in, "Your hormones are really doing a number on you."

You rolled your eyes at him, "Thanks. That really makes me feel good about myself."

"You are still gorgeous." He beams at you and you wanted to melt. Even if his powers didn't work on you, they certainly felt like they did.

However, you cleared your throat instead, "I see you got started without me."

"It's a new product." He huffed, "I had to make sure it worked before you got here. Now sit down so we can get you started."

**Day** **3** :

The pile of snacks in front of you was disgusting in quantity, but you found yourself drooling. Everything from salty chips, to sweet candies, to spicy goodies was sitting in front of you, calling your name. Leave it to Beel to completely and utterly spoil you in the food department. You didn't even need to mention the cravings since he would always have exactly what you needed on standby. The best part? It was the only time you got first dibs on anything you wanted. 

You pointed to the box of chocolate in front of him and he picked it up for you. There was a brief moment where it looked as if he wasn't going to hand it over before he opened the lid and took out a single piece of chocolate, holding it out to you between his fingers. You knew exactly what he was thinking as you opened your mouth and wrapped your lips around the yummy treat.

"Mmmm!" You squealed as it melted in your mouth. It was such a delicate piece and it melted softly against your tongue. Beel could only smile as he went to grab another piece and repeat the gesture again.

Sometimes the way you were spoiled almost made all the bleeding worth it. Sometimes, but rarely.

**Day 4** :

There was a lot of screaming and crying. You were uncomfortable and it made you cranky at even the smallest things. You tried to hold it in, but you would never be able to hide just how quickly your tone changed into annoyance. Absolutely none of the brothers were safe, especially the ones that wanted to baby you. You weren't injured or in need. You were just bleeding! Babying you was condescending. You Lucifer meant well when he offered to take your cooking shift, but you were already in the kitchen and getting to work. You had planned this meal. You were going to make it and it was going to be delicious. Poor Levi was caught in the middle of it.

"For the last time, Lucifer, I am fine." You say, peeling a strange purple potato with dark splotches.

"I am not doubting you," he says, "but allow me to take your shift so that you may rest."

"I don't need to rest." You were past the worst of your days, so standing and moving around wasn't a nightmare, "Now get out so I can make dinner."

Levi knew where this was going, but he decided to stay out of it. He knew that, in the end, you would win the argument and all Lucifer would have for his troubles was a pissed-off girlfriend. When he saw Lucifer try to take the pot of water you were carrying from you, he turned around and counted to 30 so as to not watch the carnage that was about to occur. 

"I am not doing this right now, Lucifer." You say low in your throat, "Let me do my job and get out. If you want to harass me do it later when I'm not busy."

"You need to rest." He insisted. You knew he was just worried about you and doing his usual 'Lucifer knows best for everyone' shtick, but he obviously didn't know how a period worked or that it didn't mean you were unable to do things for yourself.

"I swear to-" You breathed in deep before speaking again, " _I_ am staying here with _Levi,_ and if you do not get out you will not see me again until the week _after_ my little issue is over. After all, I am going to need all the rest I can get." And with that, you would put your hands back on the pot and wait for him to let it go.

There was one, two, three beats before he finally gave in, a look of displeasure spreading across his face. Yeah, you had learned how to deal with his babying by now.

**Day 5** :

Satan and Belphie were the best pillows. You could rest your head on Satan's lap and listen to him quietly turn pages or ask him to read to you (and he would even be kind enough to read genres he didn't necessarily care for because it was for you). Meanwhile, Belphie would allow you to cling to him in the way the brothers had grown accustomed to (you were a cuddler, after all). It was the most relaxing way to spend your time with any of them. Thank goodness for these two just wanting moments of silence. You were at the end of your cycle, but you were completely and utterly exhausted. All you needed right now was to be with them in this brief, peaceful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has different periods. I tried to be a little diverse with what could happen, but I apologize if this just doesn't click with you.


	11. Under the Weather (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Ihaveadog896:  
> "Can I request a one shot about the brothers take care of a sick MC?  
> I think it could be very wholesome lol but if you don't want to write it than that's ok!! I understand ^^  
> Take your time and I love your one shots."
> 
> Darling, I am more than happy to write you a sick fic. 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: All brothers  
> Tags: Fluff, sick fic,

The first to notice something was wrong with you was actually Levi (Mammon noticed too, but he didn't say anything). Well, he at least noticed you weren't your usual self during anime night. You weren't reacting to the scenes on screen the way you usually would; no cheering or tears or anger. You were just sitting there, staring at the screen with a blank expression on your face. When he asked you what was wrong you told him you were just tired. It wasn't a lie. For some reason, you just felt really exhausted. 

"I'm going to bed early. Sorry. I'll be more put together in the morning." You waved goodnight to your boyfriends and headed to your own room, passing out the second you touched your bed. You were so tired you couldn't even be bothered to change your clothes. It was fine. You had another uniform coat you could wear if this one got messed up while you slept.

The next morning, you were late for breakfast. Not a little late, no. You were so late that the meal was almost completely gone and there was no hide or hair of you. Lucifer was quick to lose his composure, a dark aura surrounding him as he stood up and made his way to your room. Satan and Mammon were close behind him, not wanting to risk leaving an angry Lucifer alone with you so early in the morning. Even if you were long past the days of him nearly murdering you he could still be terrifying when he was upset, especially when his power was actually leaking out of him. Thankfully, it was clear he wasn't too angry, since he still bothered to knock at your door. When there was no answer, the three of them didn't hesitate to open it (you must have forgotten to lock it last night).

You didn't stir, even as they began to call your name. Instead, all they found was you lying in a tight ball on your bed, your clothing crinkled from sleeping in them, the blankets tossed onto the ground, and a faint sheen of sweat along your brow. They didn't even notice the way you trembled as the air brushed against you until they got closer.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Mammon practically shouted, immediately understanding that something was very wrong with you.

You could just barely make out that someone was talking to you, causing you to slowly open your eyes. You spoke up with a groan, "Huh?"

Why were all three of them here? Ah! If Lucifer was here it meant you had overslept. You try to sit up, feeling pain in your muscles and your head spinning as you do. Everything is so cold around you, which is strange because you didn't know the Devildom got cold, "Sorry. I'll get ready for class..."

You try to stand, only to feel your legs collapse from under you. Lucifer has his arms under you immediately so you don't crash onto the ground.

"Ha. Sorry. I lost my footing." You try to brush it off.

Satan puts the back of his hand against your forehead, feeling how warm you are. He exchanges a glance with Lucifer, who has already caught onto the situation and is formulating a plan.

"Mammon," Lucifer begins, "Tell Levi that he will have to watch her during his class today. Also, find out who is the first one to finish class today. They will have to get some things before they come back. Satan, see if we have the ingredients to make a vitality brew."

The other two, for once, do not argue with the directions they are given. There _is_ no time to argue, as something is clearly wrong with you and they need to do their part.

You mumble something against Lucifer's chest as he picks you up and cradles you against him. Even you aren't sure what you said, but he seems to understand.

"Rest now, my heart." You don't know what you did to earn his gentleness or that nickname at the moment, but you must have been good to deserve it.

You can only nod as the rest of the world around you drifts off into the darkness.

~~~

The next time you come to, you were covered in so many blankets that you could barely move. Even then, you still felt deathly cold.

Wait... What time was it? _Oh no_ , you were definitely running late for class. If you didn't get up right now, you were sure Lucifer would be angry with you. Actually... Weren't you having a conversation with him recently? You couldn't actually remember...

"Hmm." You groan as you try to sit yourself up, finding the task near impossible.

The small noise you make is enough to catch Levi's attention and distract him from his online classes. He looks over at the bathtub where you are sleeping and sees how you move under the giant mound of blankets, deciding to check in on you and make sure you are still as comfortable as when they put you in this morning.

You stare up past the white sloped walls of the tub to see Levi staring down at you, "Sleep, here, did I?" It was so hard to think straight.

You almost missed the way his something cool and scaly brushed against your face as his own twisted with worry. You laughed and nuzzled against the feeling, "Tail," was all you could say. You knew the feeling of it well at this point.

He was using it to check your temperature in his own weird way, feeling how warm you really were. The brew they had given you earlier was giving you energy, but it was doing nothing for your actual fever. They would have to note that for later: potion does not fix human fevers. Though it apparently makes you even more cuddly than usual, as you refuse to let him take his tail from you.

He was almost embarrassed at how happy he was that you would try to cling to him and how much he didn't want you to let go, but you needed to rest so he pulled his tail away. There was a pang in his heart as your face twisted into confused disbelief. _Why was he leaving you?_

You didn't have the heart in you to protest him leaving, so instead you turned on your side and went back to sleep. You were so tired.

~~~

The next time you wake up is when someone is nudging you awake. You open your groggy eyes, seeing a blurry figure above you withdrawing their hand as you begin to wake up. 

"Did you really put her in your bathtub!?" Someone says from somewhere else, like an angry song.

"Where else was I supposed to put her?" That was definitely Levi, "I don't have a bed."

"She has a bed, you know? She was already in it this morning!" That kind of sounded like Asmo, now that you were listening more closely.

The figure above you came more into focus, and you could finally see the violet eyes and dark bangs looking down at you. Belphie looked more tired than you felt (and he almost was thanks to his brothers).

"If you two are going to argue can you at least whisper?" He was in no mood to deal with two children on top of a sick human. Even thinking that having to wake you up was a pain, he gave you a smile, "We brought you some medicine."

You don't question his words as you open your mouth for him.

He just laughs softly as he lifts a vial and takes out the quark, "You need to sit up so you don't choke."

That was easier said than done, given how tired you were and how heavy your limbs were. However, you quickly felt more pairs of hands on you, helping to lift you up. It seems that Levi and Asmo have stopped arguing long enough to help you out. Belphie places the vial against your lips and tips it in, having you gag almost immediately. It tasted terrible, to the point that you wanted to run away.

You actually did turn your head away, which had Belphie sighing, "You need to take this..."

"Belphie," Asmo speaks up, "she clearly doesn't like it."

"You can tell the others that the potion tastes so bad that she won't drink it." Because he wasn't going to deal with that mess, "Come on. You have to take it so you can get better."

You shake your head, not wanting to taste that garbage again. Medicine was already awful, but this potion was on an entirely different level. It was like fire on your tongue and tasted of pure citric acid.

"Please, Darling? We just want you to get better."

Levi seems to hesitate, but nods in agreement.

The hollow feeling in your stomach at the thought of drinking it only worsens, but you turn back to Belphie and allow him to continue giving it to you.

It really is one of the worst things you have ever tasted.

~~~

Beel and Satan are the ones that help you bathe that night. Being lowered into the water is the first time all day where you feel some kind of relief, the temperature of the water actually feeling like a calming force. Satan made sure to put a special medicine in the water for you and Beel was there to make sure you didn't fall asleep in the tub.

"Is this okay?" Beel asks as he runs a cloth across your bare skin to help clean the slick sweat away.

The only sound you made was an approving hum. You were finally lucid enough to respond to others, but you just wanted to sit back and enjoy this.

"Watch what you're doing when you wipe her face." Satan warns, "The medicine shouldn't get in her eyes." Or else it may cause temporary blindness, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

Beel nods as he continues to run the damp cloth over you, lifting your arms out of the water to scrub them properly, "Got it."

They both look down at you with smiles, relieved that you seem to be doing much better, and you return the gesture. You feel a lot better than you did this morning.

"Sorry to say that you missed an exciting day." Satan laughed, "Lucifer actually made a mistake during the council meeting, in front of everyone no less. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I certainly did." Though for once Satan couldn't blame him. It was clear that he was trying to remain calm while also trying to rush through the meeting.

"Poor Lucifer," you joke, "you aren't going to let him live it down for the next 800 years."

"Didn't you make a mistake too though?" Beel asked, looking up at his older brother.

The fourth-born was taken aback and a faint blush crossed his face, "That was different."

You can only laugh, "I see how it is. Satan has double-standards."

"I told you, the situation was different." Even though it happened because he was trying to think of what he could safely mix together to be an effective medicine for you.

"Mhm." Whatever he says.

~~~

"Ya gotta eat, human." Mammon nearly shouts as he tries to shove a bowl of soup in your direction.

"I'm not hungry." You whine, feeling how your stomach already feels nauseous at the thought of putting something in it.

If you had ever seen him snap into his demon form before, this would have been the moment. But he never did, so instead he just stared at you in disbelief, "Have you eaten at all today?"

At the question, you look away.

"Oi! Give me an answer."

You shake your head, "Noooooo..."

"Then be quiet and be glad that THE Great Mammon is serving ya." He tries to pass you the bowl again and you begrudgingly take it.

"Your bedside manner is terrible." You mumble before bringing the spoon to your mouth. The food tastes terrible but is unmistakably something Mammon made himself. It was strange because you didn't recall him having dinner duty today...

He seems to look at you in anticipation, "Well?"

"It tastes.. interesting." You say just before you take another spoonful, "Thank you..."

Being sick sucked, sure, but at least you had boyfriends that would be sure to take care of you. Hopefully, none of them would get sick taking care of you. After all, taking care of all seven of them at once would be difficult for a lone human.


	12. Role Reveral (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dress up for Levi sometimes. It's time he returns the favor.
> 
> For I_Should_Be_Sleeping_Now:  
> "There's plenty of fanfic out there about MC dressing up as Ruri or another character for Levi... How about a role reversal? MC makes Levi dress up as her favorite character for sexy time? I don't have a preference for which character Levi has to dress up as, I just figured, he likes cosplay, he'd at least try it once, for his MC."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Levi  
> Tags: Smut, cosplay, dom!Levi,
> 
> Excuse me while I want dom!Levi for once. Is it short? Yes. Sometimes short is nice~

"Fuck! Your cock feels so good~" You mewled loudly, not caring if anyone heard you from just outside your room or not. It wasn't like they weren't used to the sounds of you in the throes of passion, although they definitely weren't as used to you being the submissive one between you and Levi so it would probably catch them off guard.

If you could be bothered to focus on anything but your own pleasure, you would see the way his cheeks nearly glowed red with embarrassment, but also with something else. When it came to you both, you had always taken the lead because he didn't trust himself to satisfy you with his limited knowledge and skills, but right now he felt something coiling deep in his gut. It wound tighter and tighter with each thrust he made and every cry out of your mouth as he buried himself to the base.

You hadn't expected your little cosplay session to end up like this, but life was full of surprises. The best one of the night was how Levi looked dressed as one of your current favorite characters. Seeing him clad in the black coat, pants, and boots of one of your favorite men was a new experience. The best part was the little red charm that hung from his side. He had prepped it so meticulously that you swear you could see the fire symbol inside of it sparkle as light passed through. And the second he tried on the long red wig to finish the look? Well... Hot damn! You suddenly understood why people were into this kind of thing.

You had jumped his bones the second he was fully dressed, unable to hold yourself back from stripping him of all that clothing and seeing just what was underneath. Somewhere along the way (and you weren't sure where) you had jokingly called him by the character's name and admitted to having fantasies about him every now and again. It was bad enough that Levi had to share you with his brothers, but now you were expecting him to compete with someone that didn't even exist? There was no way the avatar of envy could stand that kind of slight. Now you were here, on your back with one leg slung over his shoulder as he buried himself inside of your warmth, the hair from his wig cascading gently onto your chest and tickling every inch of skin that it brushed over.

"I want you so much." You reached up, spreading your arms and inviting him to lie against your chest.

He dipped his head down, finding one of your nipples and pinching it between his teeth, causing you to scream something incoherent. His fingers dug into your soft flesh as his grip tightened, allowing him to sink himself even deeper into you, "You're so tight. Do you really want this guy to screw you that badly?"

You try to shake your head but can only toss it back as you feel him press against your deepest parts, "No. I - _ngh_ \- want you more, Levi."

"Say it again." His voice was low and commanding, something you weren't used to from him.

"WantyousobadLeviGonnacumpleasedontstop." You beg him as you feel yourself beginning to cross over the edge and begin to tumble over the edge. Levi obliges and continues to pump himself inside of you, feeling himself reaching his own release along with you. You walls clench around him violently as you scream from deep in your chest.

Just as Levi began to hit his own peak, he pulled out of your heat and unloaded himself onto your stomach. You collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch your breath as you came down from your high. Your lower stomach had a trail of white spread across it, leaving the spots where it was settled feeling warm.

Your boyfriend stared down at you, panic spreading across his face from how loose your muscles seemed to have become after your orgasm, "Hey! Are you alright?"

The only thing you could do was hum and laugh, your mind completely fried after everything that happened, "Shoo gud." You giggled again and reached between your legs to spread yourself open and give him another view of the hole he had just been fucking, "Wan' chu more..."

Levi could feel the next wave of heat that rolled through him as you prompted him through slurred speech. Part of him felt bad for doing something so intense with you and allowing his possessiveness to threaten your safety, but the other part was staring at your blissed-out expression and enjoying the thought that he had brought you to this state. Who knew that somewhere deep inside that he was a switch with a tendency for seeing your fucked silly face. All it took was some kind of excuse so he could let his jealousy and confidence take over. That would be good to remember for the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started playing Genshin Impact and I already love it. Have some Levi cosplaying Diluc.


	13. The Hunt (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are looking for one particular shirt, and the fastest way to find it is to send out a mass text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Beel, Belphie, Mammon, Asmo, Satan  
> Tags: Not smut, texting, fluff,
> 
> This has been in drafts for way too long because I was working on the other fics and requests. I just want something fluffy.

You had looked through every drawer, dresser, and closet you could think of looking for this one top you really wanted to wear, but it was nowhere to be found. You were starting to lose your mind. Time to check in with your boyfriends and figure out who had it.

You had decided a while ago to leave a handful of outfits in each of their rooms since you kept ending up there and had gotten tired of having to either rely on them to get you something to wear or committing the walk of shame to get your own. It was just easier to have a little something on standby no matter where you ended up for the night. Unfortunately, that also meant that you occasionally ended up with the small problem of not being able to always find the exact outfit you wanted. Thankfully, it was an easy enough problem to fix.

 _B4BYd0ll_ : Everyone check their stuff. I am looking for one of my shirts and it isn't in my room.

 _Belphie_ : Which one? We have a lot of shirts over here.

 _B4BYd0ll_ : The long pink and purple gradient one. It has spaghetti straps and could be mistaken for a short dress. Shorter in the front, longer in the back.

 _Beelzeburger_ : I don't think we have that one. 

_B4BYd0ll_ : Alright. Thanks for checking.

 _B4BYd0ll_ : Whose checking for me next? Come on people! This is important!

 _Mammoney_ : It's just a shirt.

 _Asmobaby_ : I am personally offended by that statement. I am actually more offended than the time I found out you were using 3-in-1 shampoo.

 _B4BYd0ll_ : Since when do you have such poor judgment, Mammon?

 _Mammoney_ : OI! Nothing wrong with that.

 _Asmobaby_ : Just because you are cheap does not mean you have an excuse to use that stuff.

 _Asmobaby_ : But, no Darling. I don't have your shirt. Good luck finding it though. That one is really cute, especially when it comes off.

 _B4BYd0ll_ : No, Asmo. That is not the plan tonight. I just want to look cute.

 _Belphie_ : You already do.

 _B4BYd0ll_ : BELPHIE! OMG

 _stn:_ That shirt is in my room. Do you want me to bring it to you?

 _B4BYd0ll_ : YES! PLEASE!

 _B4BYd0ll_ : Satan, you are my favorite right now.

 _Mammoney_ : Yo! I'm supposed to be your favorite.

 _Beelzeburger_ : Don't they like all of us?

 _B4BYd0ll_ : Of course I do.

 _B4BYd0ll_ : Satan is just my favorite at the moment.


	14. Taste of Their Medicine (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you use your boyfriends' pet names against them?
> 
> Written for yamishyams.  
> "This is really cute! I love it alot and I's in absolute love with your She Would Be Queen Series (Stayed up all night reading the whole thing!) Could you write something for how the brothers would react to MC if she called them by the petnames they call her? Or just something that fits them if they don't have a petname for her. Ex: for Asmo "Darling", for Lucifer "My Heart""
> 
> They are all short, but they were a real joy to write. They just flowed out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers: All  
> Tags: Fluff, pet names, nicknames, mild swearing
> 
> *Note: Although this fic is generally SFW, there is some mildly suggestive content

**Lucifer**

Rarely, very rarely, Lucifer would _finally_ take a break from his massive amount of work. Those times are when you and he got normal dates nights, usually out and about in the city. Leave it to pride to be the type that wanted to show you off to the world. How could he not? You were so precious to him.

But sometimes, despite his need to be well kept in front of the entire world, he would say or do something that turned you into putty in his hands. At moments like that, you would face your face toward the ground, but turn your eyes upward to look at him.

“Thank you, My Heart.” You mutter, just barely able to hear even yourself.

He places a finger under your chin and turns your head upward to look at him in full, “Say such things with confidence.” And so that everyone around could hear how you addressed him. You were his and the entire world would know it.

“I said thank you…” It felt weird to use his nickname for you in such a public place, so you didn’t repeat that part.

It was mildly disappointing that you didn’t repeat it, “Of course, My Heart.” Good thing he could say it on your behalf.

**Mammon**

“Mammon?” You call his name, hoping he will finally acknowledge your existence. It had been so long since the two of you fought and he was still ignoring you. Stupid tsundere boyfriend!

“Mammooooon!?” And still, he sat on the couch of his room, back turned to you and arms crossed in annoyance.

You sigh heavy, “Babe?”

His shoulders perk up at the name. Finally, some kind of reaction.

“I’m sorry, Babe.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, “I know I messed up. Would you be willing to forgive me?”

“Tsk,” he pouted, “Yer lucky I’m so great. I can forgive ya this once, I guess.” Which was his way of saying he didn’t want to be angry in the first place, he was just pouting to make a point.

“Yes, The GREAT Mammon.” You giggle and hug him tighter.

**Levi**

Levi was the cutest when he blushed. You snickered at him and leaned against his shoulder as he played his game, “Levi~” You sang at him, which only made the blush worse. You were far too close and it was a little embarrassing. 

When he refused to respond, you kept going, “Won’t you pay attention to me…” You whined so sweetly at him.

“Just let me finish the level…” He muttered, trying not to look at you and distract himself.

“You said that two levels ago.” You had been so patient, but he kept getting distracted by the next level’s rewards, “Please, Anata…”

There was a slight pause in his coordinated button mashing at that.

“Sorry,” you apologize quickly for throwing him off, “I should really think before I say stuff like that.”

He glanced at you for only a second before looking back at the screen, “After this level, I promise.” And this time he meant it.

**Satan**

“Kitten,” you try out the nickname with Satan, but…

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“You’re right. Something just doesn’t feel the same.” Maybe because kittens were soft and fluffy and Satan was… well, he was, but not in the same way, “Oh! I know. What about Tiger?” It was still a cat, just bigger and bader like Satan.

“Hmm… Try using it and we’ll see.”

“Oh! Umm…” You reached down and rolled up the hem of your shirt just enough to show off the bottom of your breasts and gave him a wink, “Come get me, Tiger.”

“Are you serious?” He sounded like he was annoyed, but a cocky smile crossed his face, “What a naughty Kitten I have.”

**Asmo**

“Say it again~” Asmo beamed at you, his hand curling around your arm as he pulled you closer. The smile on his face sent your heart aflutter and sent a dusting of red across your cheeks.

“D... Darling?”

“Eeeee,” he squealed in delight at hearing his own nickname coming from your mouth, “You are so cute. Say it again.”

“Dar-”

You started but were cut off when he pressed his mouth against your own, stifling your words and taking the opportunity to slip his tongue past your parted lips. He explores your mouth hungrily, but slowly. Oh so painfully slowly, holding you tight against him as each of your muscles gives out and you melt against him.

Only when you had lost all the strength to hold yourself up did he finally pull away and allow you to breathe again. He couldn’t help but laugh at the look of bliss on your face. Sometimes, it was too easy to rile you up. 

He leaned into the crook of your neck, brushing his lips against your ear, “Not here. You should say it in my bed~”

**Beel**

“Pumpkin? Sugar? Sweetie Pie?” There were a lot of nicknames that could fit Beel, but none of them quite felt like they matched. Or, rather, they all matched him well and none of them really stood out, “Neither of us really has a set nickname, do we…”

She shook his head, “Should we?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “It’s a nice thought, but we shouldn’t force it.” Maybe it was something special about you two. No matter what you did, you could always use whatever you wanted to show your affection.

He nodded before grabbing at his stomach, “But… speaking of pumpkin, sugar, and pie…”

“Okay. One pumpkin pie coming up. Just no eating the ingredients.”

**Belphie**

“Asshole.” Even though you were insulting him, you were laughing and he was laughing along.

“Yep. The king of assholes, right?”

“Do you have to ask?” Because of course he was. The manipulative little shit that made your heart beat far too rapidly in your chest.

“Just making sure I still have my crown.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in close, laying his head against you and closing his eyes, “Now can I sleep?”

“But we just woke up.”

“Let’s pretend we didn’t.” Because sleeping with you next to him was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been staring at the requests in my inbox for way too long, stuck on how to write some of them... then I got this and I just had to write it up. Seriously, this was the candy my soul needed. Thank you for this request. 😍😊


End file.
